Where did we go wrong?
by CSA81
Summary: One woman attempts to move on as her ex figures out he messed up. Should she take him back or keep moving towards something new? AU with multiple characters from the WWE universe.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her office, contemplating going out to meet him at her car. Though they kept in contact, from a distance, face to face was more nervous for both him and her.

Adelyn Bernstein was a different woman then most. She majored in theater and began her graduate studies for the area soon after she completed her first degree. For her, it wasn't about the fame, but the bare bones of the art. She truly devoted to each part of the process of making a production. Even with that said, being a single mom, paying the bills, and taking care of three kids was always number one.

Working at a costume shop part time, and bartending on the weekends paid the bills in her California townhome, and kept her busy. It was a normal busy Saturday, and she pumped out drink after drink. Approaching 11pm, it was break time. She walked out towards her car to the warm summer air, to make her normal routine break hobby: sleep. Before she got comfy, she checked her cell.

' _Mom. All checked in, going to bed. See you in the PM. Love you'._

Madeline, AKA Maddie was her middle child. Her three kids. She never thought of that being in her plans of world domination, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Two practically grown, and one beginning puberty. Maddie was the most responsible out of the three. She looked out for her older brother, Derek, who was disabled in different ways. Her younger sister, Bianca, was just 12. She had a crisis daily.

 _'Did you eat?_

 _'Yeah'_

 _'Ok, I left some money for you and D on the jewelry box for gas tomorrow'_

 _'Mom…'_

 _'Just take it'_

 _'Ok'_

 _'Love you'_

 _'Love you too, nite'_

Grinning, she curled up in her blanket, and begin to doze off. It wasn't easy for the four of them, by any means, but they made it. She made sure 'twins' graduated high school, and began college, while attending college herself. Graduating so close together was a proud moment in the family. Divorce and custody was pretty. Over time, is calmed down, and showed each one of them they were stronger than they thought. Everyone got used to their roles, and moved on as best as they could. As she fell into a deeper sleep, she was wiped, but proud.

He sat at a booth, alone. He was on leave for an injury, yet again and bored. He decided to venture out into the LA scene to see some sights, and heard about a dive bar he should check out. He decided to fly into town to see some of the guys on the roster and discuss a timeline of coming back. It was better than sitting at home. Looking at his cell, he grinned at the picture of his daughter. She was with her mom and her new family in St Louis. He didn't have any ill-will towards her after it was all said and done. He still missed his little girl.

 **"Two more weeks".**

Finishing his meal and beer, he summoned his waitress over to get his check and leave. Something caught his eye. A bottle. It flew very high up and a female caught it with ease as she created the cocktail that was requested. This cherry auburn beauty was an ease behind the bar, and caught his eye. It was like a second nature for her, but it fascinated him. He grew curious to knowing who she was and more about her. Her tattooed arms gave him the sense she was carefree and fun. One of the customers said something to her, and she laughed loudly, and that made him want her even more.

"Excuse me, who is the bartender back in the corner over there?"

"Oh, that's Adelyn or Addy as we call her. The regulars call her 'A Game' because of her Friday specials", the waitress bragged.

"Hmm. She's pretty good".

The waitress caught the vibe he gave of wanting to know her more. It's not uncommon for her, but this time of caution, she figured what the heck, Addy would get a kick of the complement.

"If you want, I can move you….."

"Oh no no. I'll watch from here, in the dark lit area"

"Oh ok. I'll get your check for you and start a tab then", she grinned.

"Sounds good".

On the inside he was like a 13 year old who discovered a dirty magazine. He was excited and wanted to know more. He played it cool and sat watching her tend to customers. It was obvious she was more than the bar. The essence she gave was something he wanted to know more about. An added bonus was her beauty. Of course the tattoos was a turn on but it was more than that for him. As she cleaned, he watched her finish and disappear outside. He stopped the waitress again.

"Where did she go?"

"Break time. She closes. Sure you don't wanna move?"

"No no….I mean not yet. Maybe when it gets empty. You know, fans".

"Un huh", she chuckled walking away.

Using social media for once, he looked up the dive, Shining Sin, and began his detective work. Finding her profile, there she was, Adelyn Bernstein, in a four picture collage on her facebook photo. Interesting picks on the major, he discovered she was a history buff and potential actress.

Clicking on some of the information on her page, he learned she was a mom.

 **'Wow, she looks young for being a mom'.**

He clicked on the picture of her and her three kids, seeing her in a cap a gown. It read: ' _ **Finally a grad from Cal State Northridge. Don't tell us nothing!**_ '.

The last post read "Latest installment – Costuming on a budget".

 **'Writer too. Hands full. Hmmm'.**

He thought she may be a challenge. That the whole situation may be too much for him. Then again, he was Randy Fucking Orton. What he wanted he got. Damn the struggle.

Little did either of them know, they were going to go for a ride neither one of them would forget.


	2. Chapter 2

"Orton"

" look…stunning"

"Thanks, I guess. How did you know my restaurant?"

"Connections"

"Paul told you, I could kill…."

"Yeah, don't kill him. I was bound to find out. How's the crew?"

"They are good".

"I got something in the car for D".

"He'll love it as always. I know you didn't hunt me down to give Derek a gift".

His nerves were beyond shot. Lesnar warned him, if he fucked up anything to do with Addy, he'd fuck him up on and off screen with no remorse. Randy didn't care, it was seeing her face to face with made his nervous. No different than the first date they shared. Nervous, but this excited feeling in his stomach. Her attitude and form fitting dress didn't help matters, just made his hand clammy and not his usual self. He wanted a cigarette.

Yet he quit two years ago.

"Listen, I want to talk".

"Ok. I'm tired. Follow me back to the house, and no funny shit or I'll hurt you".

"Fair enough".

The two made it to their vehicles.

 **'The fuck did I just do'.**

Her phone went off to Siouxsie and the Banshees 'Spellbound' at 12:15 as usual.

 **'Last shift then two weeks' vacation from this place'.**

Now, it wasn't to say she hated her job, but she forgot what weekends were like. Fixing herself, she went back into the building to start the closing chores. Tired but excited, only one job to focus on, and then family time. Catching up on blogging and going on auditions. She grinned at the plans as she made her way back behind the bar. Tips looked nice as always, as she looked at her leftover credit cards to do a head count. Three, but the last threw her for a loop.

 **'No. That's a joke'.**

If this was true, she had to get a picture and autograph for Derek. Her son would kill her if she didn't.

"It's real. I worked hard for the black card, Ms. Bernstein or is it Adelyn", he spoke and sipping his beer.

"Ms. Bernstein is when the school calls me, Adelyn is fine. Holy shit. My kids love you. I love you…..I mean I'm a long time fan of wrestling", she leaned on the counter.

He chuckled at her stammering and rosy cheeks. It made her human for him.

"That's cool. Nice work on the flair tricks".

"Oh thanks. Plenty of bruises and knots came with the practice".

"Tell me, why would you work here? Of all places?"

"Believe it or not, they are family friendly".

"I understand. I have a little one too", he added showing her his pictures of Kyra.

"Aww she's too cute. You realize family first then".

"Exactly".

"Wait, how did you know….?"

"Facebook. Profile Page".

"Oh, so you stalk prey in real life too?", she winked.

He grinned at her witty response. Wanting to try one of her drinks, he looked over the menu she created. She began to wipe down bottles and such as watch he read over the menu.

"Let me try your Strawberry Banana Martini".

"Sure. One of my favorites".

Getting a frosted glass, she began to toss the bottles around to mix the cocktail. He watched her moments closely, and was mesmerized by her figure and skill. Finishing, she presented him with the drink, and he clapped afterwards.

"Thank you, thank you. Only here on the weekends, except these next two weeks".

"Tastes real smooth too. May I ask about Derek or is that a touchy subject?"

"One condition".

"Shoot".

"Autograph and picture for him".

"I'll throw in tickets".

"Seriously?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't".

"I'm not giving you head".

He damn near choked on the cocktail. She laughed almost in tears.

"Woman, you are way too outspoken for your own good".

"Have to be, I heard stories about wrestlers, and we are in L.A. where nothing is for free. We got a deal?"

"Yeah, so what's the story with Derek?"

She explained Derek's disease, limitations, and strides. Adelyn was always prepared and got used to answering questions about Derek. Education debunked myths, so she carried pictures to explain things, and made sure she stayed informed on his disease.

"That's him graduating with his Associates in Culinary Arts. The boy loves food".

He was amazed at the young man. So much to go through, and how he was leading a semi normal life with her and his other siblings help.

"Where's your husband?", he asked hoping she said he was gone.

"Ex. Married and doing his thing in Vegas".

"Ah. Gotcha".

"Yeah, just the four of us".

"So….I'm a little rusty at this. Wanna grab lunch tomorrow, since you are on vacation and all?"

"Um….Well I have a lot on my plate…."

"Listen. I don't care. I want to get to know you. Three kids don't scare me".

"I meant, I have a busy day tomorrow. Lunch at my place would work though".

He rubbed his head in embarrassment. She grinned and closed out his tab. She handed him his card and receipt.

"Rule one. Stop being so nervous or cautious. I may be a single mom, with a lot to deal with, but don't be so nervous and self-conscious. Lack of confidence is a turn off".

She winked and walked away to serve her other customers. She grinned back at him once before continuing her order, then that's he noticed her body up close. That would be his kryptonite. Her curves were all in the right places for him, and her ass was just a size he was even more intrigued by.

 **'Just Damn'.**

They arrived at her home. Though her business/office was in Los Angeles, she lived far away from the glitz and glam of the city. In the hills of Ventura County. She liked her regular life with her crew, and now that they were older, wanted to keep it that way. She wanted all four of them to stay humble. They walked in and he looked around. It was different than the Addy he remembered. Five years passed, and things happened. They were different people in different ways. In the corner, she had her trophy case. Two Emmys, a Tony, and a space for an Oscar. She still had the autographed messaged belt he gave her.

' _To my women's champ, and soon to be the best actress I know. –Randy'_

"Have a seat. I'm going to change".

Disappearing to the upper level, he looked around at the different pictures in her living room. She had her playful family photos of her and kids hanging up. There were different pictures of different co stars in relaxed settings, and her snapshots of her wins on different nights. She hang her degrees up proudly with Derek and Maddie's. Three Associate degrees, two Bachelor's, one Masters, and One PhD between the three of them. Bianca's medals rounded out the shrine of her gymnast competitions and Girl Scout activities.

One main thing he noticed: No man, no ring. This may work.

"Just us. Derek is out on a group date with his girlfriend, Maddie comes home from Japan tomorrow. Pip is with friends", Addy said sitting down on the couch in a hoodie and leggings.

"Good to know".

A deafing silence came over the two. Addy wanted to know what the hell he wanted at this point. She wasn't mad at him anymore, but he sitting here right now wasn't something she was happy about. Randy thought if he pulled a Hail Mary, she would fall for it, and go back to what they had.

"Alright listen. I rehearsed this too many times before coming and finding you. Shit. Now, I don't even know what to say to you now I'm in front of you".

At this point his leg jittered and he pulled out gum to chew to calm his nerves. Right back to the first time he met her.

"Uh huh. Well spill it. It's been almost five years since we split. Why now?"

It was a legit question. After the messy split, and crying, they went their own ways. It was hard for her to be around 'his' environment for a while, but she kept in touch with friends. She went about her way to keep her goals and career intact. He was happy…..for a while. He realized he made a huge mistake, listening to others, and not doing what he truly wanted. He wanted to prove that to her, but maybe it was too late, and she was tired of waiting on him. She always put everyone first before herself. This man in front of her was the perfect example of that. She didn't care anymore. Addy figured it was great closure. At first, but now, she wondered if was a good idea.

"I love you and miss us".

"You were married Orton. You told me you were leaving, but not only did you not leave, you stayed, and flaunted it in my face. That put me in a dark place, and risked my kids and career? I'm supposed to forget that?"

"I'm so sorry".

"That's supposed to make it go away? I mean what the fuck did you think was going to happen? I was going to wait around until you figured that out. Whatever, it's done now. Why should I believe you now?"

"Because I'm done. I fucked up royal, and I see that now. It was a mistake, and I'm begging for forgiveness and a second chance".

She stared at him in shock.

"As if opening up didn't happen, right? Better yet, as if the four years didn't happen".

"No. Those four years were some of the best years of my life. I love you and you love me. I love the crew like they are my own, just like you love Kyra. I'm really so sorry for it all falling out the way it did. I want us back".

She moved away from him and began to pace. If this was five years ago, she would be ecstatic. Time passed, and the four of them healed from the mess. They moved on and things changed. She was a different person. Not the naïve woman he met before. She was careful, and more thoughtful of her kids feelings when it came to having people in her life. More importantly, she moved on. Only people knew, besides the crew and their families, were Paul and Brock.

Addy met him one night they were town for a house show. Brock wasn't a fan at first, and Paul was skeptical, but he won them over with the crew. That was almost a year ago. Gazing out her window, she grinned at the thought of him and the time they shared already. She thought that would be her and Randy at one point, but it didn't work. Never thought it would happen again, let alone with another wrestler. They took things slowly, and built things up to where they were at this moment. All he wanted was for her to be happy and free. Hopefully with him.

Randy looked at her deep in thought. He phone lit up with an email, and his feelings were crushed. He saw the picture of her and him grinning at each other, hugging. His face sunk, and he just stared at the floor. He couldn't believe the rumors were true.

"I heard the whispers, but wasn't sure if it was true. I thought you two were friends".

"It's been almost a year, but yeah. He loves me the way I always wanted from you. When I realized life moves on, and you were an asshole, that's when life turned around for me. I mean, what did you think I was going to say?"

"Wow. That's harsh even for you. Doesn't change how I feel, and I know you still love me in there. We shared things he can't compare, and you know that. I'm going to leave before you get too mad and began to scream at me. Think about us. What we should have had".

He stood up and walked over to her, looking at her. She looked up at him just confused and furious. He searched her eyes, wondering what she was thinking, what she was feeling. He inched closer, and she didn't move. She was paralyzed in his stare. She knew this was a dangerous zone for the both of them. Leaning in slowly, he kissed her slowly, and she gave in. It hit her like a ton of bricks, and all the feelings, both good and bad came back with a vengeance".

"Text me later".

"No".

"You will, or you wouldn't have let me kiss you".

He left her standing there in a daze, thinking. That familiar daze she forgot about. That daze of waiting to see him again. It was a train ride she didn't want to be back on. She heard the door shut, and the history and hurt came back. She just finally broke down and just cried. She looked at the phone, at that picture in Hawaii. They had a blast going with both of their loved ones. She was happy with life, and now here he comes to try and destroy it. She sat holding the phone, looking at the picture. To everyone else they were an upcoming power couple, but to her, it was Joey and her against the world.

The door opened, and Derek walked in. She cleaned the tears up quickly.

"Mom, I'm back. Hey! What's wrong?"

"Hey buddy, I'm ok".

"It's Joey. You really like him. Just like I like Amanda".

"Yeah", she grinned.

"I'm tired".

"Ok, go to bed. I'm going out ok. Call me if you need anything ok?"

"Mom, I'm a man, I'll be ok".

She grinned, grabbing her keys, cell and wallet. She needed to see Joe right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Addy rushed around the townhome cleaning. She was ok with telling him the address last night, but now, she had second thoughts.

 **'Why the fuck did I agree to this? What if he's secretly a killer? I hope he's not full of shit'.**

The doorbell ringing broke her thoughts, her son Derek, came tearing out of his room.

"Mom, he's here!"

"Calm down, D. I know" she grinned.

"It's the viper mom. I can't calm down. I don't care".

He followed her to the door, and she opened the door to him grinning to flowers, and a duffle bag.

"Hey! Come on in!"

Entering, he nodded to her, and shook Derek's hand.

"You must be Derek. I've heard a lot about you".

"Mom. It's Randy Orton".

"I see that, can he sit down".

"Yeah, yeah. You sit down here".

He chuckled at the young man. It wasn't the first time he met a special needs fan, but something about this guy. Maddie walked out her room, as Addy took the flowers. Maddie was texting someone and disengaged from the three.

"Hey girly! Look who's here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Derek kinda gave it away. Nice to meet you, but Booker T is my favorite wrestler. I'm gonna go out mom".

She grabbed her bag, and left as fast as she came in.

"Well damn".

"Long story there, but she actually a great kid once you get to know her".

"Where's number three?"

"Pip! You better not be sleeping up there?!"

The 12 year old came downstairs, and made a face at the command of her mother.

"Pip?"

"Short for the nickname my mom gave her when she was 4. Pipsqueak, then it was Pip the squeak. Now it's just Pip", she chuckled.

"Mom?!"

"Sorry Bianca. Don't you want to meet Mr. Orton?"

"I made my appearance, can I go now, since you embarrassed me?"

"Chick. Excuse me?"

"Mr. Orton, it's nice to meet you. Now can I go?"

"Nice to meet you too, Bianca. I have something for you".

He handed over an envelope over to Addy, who passed it to Bianca. She opened it, and squealed like a mouse.

"That's why she's named Pip", Addy grinned.

It was an autograph of the Bella Twins. _'Bianca, Stay awesome! –Nikki and Brie'_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I gotta call Sammy! Bye!"

"Bianca?!"

"Thanks Mr. Orton", she yelled running up the stairs.

He chuckled at the teen. Derek tapped his shoulder. Randy turned to look at him.

"Oh buddy, I didn't forget you. I got something better for you".

He pulled out a WWE replica belt from the bag he was carrying. It had John Cena plates on each side. Derek's face lit up from the gift.

"Mom, a belt! My favorite belt!"

"Yeah, looks great!"

"Can I ask him now?"

"Yeah sure, go head", she chuckled.

Randy Orton, can I have your….your….."

"Autograph? Sure man. Better yet, look at the belt after we take a picture for your mom".

They took the picture, and then he looked at the belt. John Cena, Triple H, Randy Orton, and The Rock all signed different messages on the belt.

"Mom! I have to show Nick and Sarah!"

"Ok, Two hours. You call me from Nick's house to check in."

"Ok, promise. Love you", he said hugging her.

He hugged Randy before leaving. Randy was taken aback by the gesture, but went with it.

"Thanks Randy!"

The young man left quickly, and the twosome laughed.

"That's my crew".

"Crew?"

"Yep, my crew. We grew up together. I was a teenage mom and bride. I'm the authority, but there is a mutual respect. Like a crew".

"Or platoon…."

"Semper Fi then".

"Oh aren't we the snappy one?"

She laughed. "My parents were marines just like you were. Met in the service, and my mom left because she was pregnant with me".

"Oh wow, you did your homework".

"Not really, Derek has watched your dvd a ton of times".

"Ah".

"So if it's a platoon, I'm the general then".

"Noted", he said saluting her. She grinned.

"Speaking of, time to put you to work".

"Oh excuse me. I thought this was lunch".

"It is. It isn't going to make itself".

"Touché. What am I doing?"

"Chopping".

"Yes Ma'am".

The two began cooking and talking. They saw sides of each other they never thought would exist. It was a great start to a first date.

She was standing outside his hotel room door. Looking lost, angry, and confused. She lightly knocked, and he opened the door. Shirtless, he had his hair in a sloppy bun. Her Joey. That's how she knew him, but his Roman Reigns shirt looped in his pants gave him away.

"Miss Adelyn. Come in", he cooed.

That voice always calmed her, and made her aroused all at the same time. Ever since they met, he had her.

"I'm sorry, it's late, and I said I was busy with.."

He interrupted her with a long kiss. She was like putty with him. It was different with him, and she loved it. He pulled away first, hugging her, as she hugged back.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"It's never too late to see you, I told you that. I thought you were working on the books tonight?"

"I was. Then he showed up, making my night complicated".

"Who?"

"Orton".

He got quiet and sat down on his couch. Ever since he met her, it was about to getting to know her, aside from being Randy's Ex. He saw her in Paul's camp one night she was there visiting some of her friends. They snuck around at first, because of the situation with her ex, and locker room gossip. Once it was out to their families, they didn't care anymore. A year later, and saying the L word, they were happy. They were both generational stars from great talents, she worried about ruining anything the management had in mind for him. He tried not to be too mad at Randy, because it was before him, but it still was fucked up in his mind. He grew to tolerate him as a co-worker. No matter, he had her, and she had him. They didn't care, and after the family vacation they shared, nothing would jeopardize that.

She sat trying to read his face. She was getting better at it, so she thought.

"Beautiful, I hate to say it, but you knew this day was coming eventually. He still loves you. I don't blame him, but doesn't change he hit on my woman".

She smirked at his statement.

"We kissed. I'm so sorry. I let it happen, and I shouldn't have".

"Well do you still want him? I mean you gotta start being honest with yourself Addy", he said calmly.

Inside, he was pissed at the whole bullshit situation, but he wanted to know where her head was at.

"Had this been five years ago, sure".

"It's not, it's now. I'm not gonna lie, I want to beat the shit out of him. I love you, and you shouldn't be in this position. With that said, you gotta be responsible for letting him back in. I thought we were together for the long haul".

"We are".

"Ok, I mean if you don't wanna stay, I can't make you. If you are with me, that's cause you wanna be here".

"I want you".

"Ok, I can't promise I won't hurt him though".

"Don't. You don't need any heat or fines".

"Well should an accident happen…"

"Joey, really?!"

They chuckled at the conversation.

"Say my name again".

"Make me".

He got closer to her, and she scooted closer to him. She closed her eyes to take in his manly scent. That freshly showered scent and coconut oil. He leaned closer, and she met him half way to kiss. He loved the scent of coconuts and mangoes that she smelled like. It was intoxicating to him every time she was around.

"Stay the night"

"We won't sleep"

"Wasn't planning to until the morning".

She giggled like a 14 year old, as he kissed her. He caressed her face as he kissed her, and used his free hand to rub her back. It caused her to arch more into him, and that's when he took full advantage. Scooping her up with the one arm he had rubbing her back. Clothes begin to fly everywhere. She ran her hand through his hair, releasing it onto his shoulders. He continued to kiss her neck, as she moaned at the touch.

Naked and ready, he entered swiftly, but delicately. She was a lady to him, and treated her as such, unless she said otherwise.

"Addy, I need you beautiful".

"Take me", she moaned.

With every stroke, she held on for the intense gratification. They watched each other locking eyes, and focused on each other. As he moved in and out of her, he buried his face in her neck, to listen to her moaning and breathing. It was like a fine tuned machine. The more she moaned, he more he kept going, grunting into her neck. She tilted her head back in ecstasy. His grunting and breathing took her to a place she couldn't describe. A pleasure place she never experienced with anyone, and wanted to become a permanent resident.

He knew she was going to get going to expose the other side of her he liked. She flipped him over on his back, and she sat up, riding him slowly. He watched her body slowly move, and her throw her hair back, and their eyes connected again. They grinned at each other.

"Show me what you want".

"You".

"Show me Beautiful".

It was an unwritten game they played. Closing her eyes again, she focused on him with her other senses. It was a rhythm she had with him. She couldn't explain it, she just did it. He sat up as she bouced on his shaft and opened her eyes. Eyeing each other, they focused on each other, seeing who would get the other off first.

"Watch me, Beautiful. Where are you".

"Here Baby".

"That's right".

Up against the headboard, he went to work. Each hand on one of her breast, he flicked and sucked on her with ease. As her grinding continued, he began to bite her lightly.

"Watching me Beautiful?"

"Uh huh".

"You ready?"

"Fuck yes".

He grinned, and began to go faster. She lost it. Her body began to shake as she came all over him, just like he wanted. The female panting and grunting made him want to take over. As soon as he felt her arch back, he flipped her over. She was under him, as he continued to move in and out. He made sure she was riding out the current orgasm she was having. The tight walls she had caused him to go faster, and he grabbed her legs, lifting them over his shoulders, to go deeper. Between going deeper, and her digging her nails into his back, made it difficult to hold back.

"Finish it off Baby".

"You want all this Beautiful".

"All of it".

"Hold one then".

He put her legs back down, and she wrapped her arm around his torso, and had her hand in his hair. He got ruff and fast. He wanted her to know who was in her life now, and now forget. Her yelps turned into screams. Their faces were side by side at this point.

"Let me know".

"Fuck"

"Let me know Adelyn".

"Fuck…Me".

"You want me to"

"Fuck. Me. Shit".

Faster and deeper, as he shouted with her, and they came together.

"Don't Move"

"Wasn't planning to…yet"

She loved feeling him afterwards just for a moment. He could be anywhere, but he was wither, after the grilling of Paul, Brock, and her kids, he still wanted her. He was honest with her, how a good guy should be. It was just a different feeling with him. He was giving to her but commanding. A gentleman and understanding when needed to be. He paced himself with her as she did with him. He rolled over, as she sat up, stretching.

She was appealing to him. Strong, but didn't want to rush things with him, she wanted to move on the right way. He knew her mind, body and soul, as she did his. It made the sex better than either experienced. He knew Adelyn the person, not the star.

"Come lay down".

"Water".

"Here".

Downing the bottled water, they lay naked intertwined.

"I want to be here, with you".

"You sure you ain't saying that cause you just got some good dick?"

"I ought to smack the shit out of you for saying that".

He laughed. She did to after she couldn't hold a straight face.

"Do you honestly think I would sleep with you after Orton kissed me to prove a point? That's fucked up. I mean do I love him? Yeah, I always will, but not like I love you. I don't think you ever stop loving a person, no matter how fucked up they may be, but I can't handle that craziness anymore. Not now, not ever. You and I are fucking fantastic".

"Answered my question then".

"Indeed"

He chuckled and kissed her. She welcomed. Hoping Orton caught a hint earlier, she hoped it was done. Little did these three know, it was just getting started…


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came to the older gentleman as he slowly made his way to his kitchen. His wife was sitting at the table, reading the paper, and nursing coffee. The calm after the storm that he missed, and he figured she would get him later. Right now, there was a mutual respect of peace and quiet before 3pm.

"Coffee is on the burner, still hot".

"Thanks".

"Adelyn called, I told her you were sleeping. She sounded angry".

He groaned.

"Paul, what did you do this time?"

"Well…I kinda gave her information to Randy".

"Paul, you knew better than that. I warned you".

"She needs to deal with him and Joe. She knows that".

"Ok, I agree, but on her terms. Not yours or Brock's. She is a grown woman. Does he know?"

"Yeah".

"Something you aren't telling me".

"Don't worry, I got it covered".

"That's what worries me, these adopted kids/clients you have are worse than the kids we have".

He grinned carrying his cup to the table. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Trust me, I got this handled".

"Right…"

"Addy…..Addy, but…But listen….Dammit, Addy….."

He hung up on her, for the third time. It was their routine. Addy called Brock when Paul dodged her. She chewed him out until her hung up on her.

"This pasty Godzilla muthafucka hung up on me again"

"Addy, you're being bitchy towards him. Eat a snickers or blow up Paul's phone", Joe said stifling a laugh.

"Don't start with me".

He chuckled and held his hands up in retreat. He continued to eat breakfast while she continued to get a hold of Brock or Paul. In her mind, someone was getting fucked up on sight today, and she didn't care who it was.

Paul Heyman was in a good place finally. Planning Brock Lesnar's comeback, guiding the upcoming stars of WWE, and getting other business ventures started kept him busy. He wanted to look into other business ventures to invest in, because travelling was getting to be a bit much for him, and he rather work from his home office after a certain point. He was out with his new project, Phil Brooks, a.k.a. CM Punk, and his girlfriend, Amy Dumas a.k.a. Lita. Amy convinced Phil to talk to Paul about investing into a hot new restaurant by an upcoming actress, and friend of hers, Adelyn Bernstein.

At first, Paul was a little reluctant to invest in a restaurant. They didn't have the best track record in any market. As a favor to Phil, he still came out to check out the establishment. Walking into the smaller establishment, it grabbed his attention. The atmosphere and décor was a great conversation piece.

"Ok, so far, I'm intrigued. Tell me about this place".

"It's owned by a great friend of mine. Met her when she was Orton's guest backstage. She's an actress like I told you, but food is her second love".

"Hmmm. I'm not completely sold, but I could change my mind as the night goes on".

"Paul. Man, watch this performance by the bar over there. Trust me, you'll be sold afterwards".

They sat in a cornerbooth, and listened to this aurulent beauty began to serenade her audience from a small stage next to the bar. She belted out a tune that he knew, but didn't expect from her or in this place. The businessman knew her vaguely seeing her around, but couldn't place her face outside of the business.

"What have I seen her in?"

"Indie scene mostly, until two months ago. She co-starred with Jonah Hill in that new romantic comedy".

"Gotcha. I just remember her being around to talk wrestling with some of the divas. Great knowledge on things".

The audience clapped to her take on 'Constant Craving'. She was an amateur musically, but thought she would treat her guest once a month to live performances. As he observed the surrounding closely, he saw it was a smaller classy casual restaurant with a prohibition feel to it. Even the menu and employees were set to the time frame. The woman found the trio in the booth.

"I didn't think you guys would make it!"

Hugging the two of them, she stuck her hand out to Paul.

"Nice to finally meet the crazy genius known as Paul Heyman".

"Ms. Bernstein. It's nice to finally meet you too. You were fabulous. This is all yours?"

"Yeah, one of my pet projects. I'm a franchise, just laying down the foundation. Got kids to feed, and a retirement fund to build".

"I understand. I've seen you around with Randy I believe, with your son?"

"Yes and yes, old news though".

"Oh ok. Listen, I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm looking to expand my portfolio. This place you have here is quite the lucrative business".

"Thank you, though I'm not selling it, I am looking for investors to make my brand grow".

"That's all I was thinking about".

"Ok, let's meet for lunch tomorrow and talk then".

"Perfect".

Shaking hands, the business relationship began and grew into a friendship.

"Paul, I'm not playin' with you".

"Addy. Listen sweetheart".

"Don't sweetheart me with that bullshit. That works on your models".

"Ok ok. Listen. You knew he was going to find you eventually with your expansion coming up and media coverage. You gotta fix this on your terms".

"Ugh".

"Adelyn…."

"I know. Shutup".

"Fix it. I can only hold off Brock for so long".

"Alright, alright".

"How's Joe taking it? He's getting ready for a major push, and he doesn't need distractions".

"He's fine with everything, and I know. I'm handling it".

"Ok. Good news, you have four different openings. Pick one and let me know".

"I'll text you later".

Ending the call, she looked at Joe. He was watching sportscenter, and listened to her responses. It was now or never.

" I need to ask you something".

"Go head"

"I need to make an appearance at one of the openings for the restaurant. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"I thought the crew always went with you. Besides are you ready to step out with me?"

She thought seriously on his question for months now. She was ready and she wanted to know if he was. From the day she said those three words, he was ready, but he wanted to hear it from her first.

"Well they have their own lives now, and I thought we…."

"We what…"

"We could go together".

"Go public finally".

"Yes"

"You know you don't have to ask me twice".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll make time for you. You should know that by now. The twins may get mad".

"Jon and Colby are more than welcome to come, they know that".

"If certain people show up, what is your plan?"

"To enjoy my night with you. Regardless if he's there or not".

"That's my girl".

She grinned as he kissed her forehead. He began to make calls, as she text Paul back to let him know.

"Which one Beautiful?'

"Las Vegas"

"Good choice".

It was 2pm. Nothing. Not a peep. He sat in his rented condo waiting. He really wanted that call or text. This one time, pleading even with God himself. It was a moment he dreamed about since he realized he messed up royal.

But Nothing.

Sitting on the couch, he began to change channels hoping that he could forget the pain he was in at that current moment. He began to realize the pain she felt five years ago.

 **'This shit sucks monkey balls'**

She was on tv, the OWN network. Master Class was an interview show where one would just talk into the camera, minus the interviewer. There she sat, natural, and talking about things that got her to the point she was at.

 _"I always knew I was a franchise, and the oddball looking in. I love acting. I love experimenting with food and cocktails. I love history, writing, and being a nerd. I also love taking care of my crew. Telling stories is fascinating to me, I just figured out how it do it in multiple ways. My crew came along, and I had to make changes to the approach, but the goal never changed. I knew I was a parent, and I needed to take care of my kids. These are investments for their future. For a fair shake"._

He sat listened and watched how they showed her restaurants, bed and breakfasts, and soon clothing line. He noticed he opening in Vegas was in one week.

 **'If she won't talk to me, I'm go there and get the answer myself'.**

She sat with Paul and Brock in their locker room. She never asked for special treatment, but they figured she was their guest. They met off and on making deals and ideas happen. They finally hammered out details and how everything would work out.

"Adelyn. Brock Lensar", he finally introduced.

"Nice to meet you face to face finally".

"If this was 10 years ago, I would have called you an asshole", she chuckled.

"Not a fan of mine I take it".

"I wasn't, also means you were doing your job right".

"Thank you. I have to apologize, I really haven't watched any of your work but the wife loves you".

"That's an honor to know".

"True wrestling fan I take it".

"Oh, of course".

Paul pulled out the paperwork they faxed over to her, and she pulled out her matching copies.

"Brock and I had our accountants and lawyers look over the deal, as I would assume you did the same thing. What do you think?"

"Here's the deal. My heart and soul is in the restaurant. My reputation and career are on the line. My ideas, and employee plans will stay as is. I do like the expansion idea though, so as long as we are clear on these conditions, I see no problem with the deal".

"That's fair. I loved the beer/liquor idea. I think you have a great business mindset for this partnership. If you are good with that, and we keep the conditions you asked for, I'm good. Paul?"

"I agree. I sent the papers back to the accountants to get things started".

"Fabulous! Dinner after your promo, my treat", she stood excited.

"Sounds good, Brock you have to try her new items on the menu. This woman is a genius".

"Ok, I'm going to meet up with someone".

"That would be Reigns, am I correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Adelyn, we have eyes everywhere", Paul grinned.

Shaking her head, she left them to get ready for the promo with Roman Reigns. She went looking for him. She passed her ex in the hallway, he nodded towards her, and she completely ignored him. He secretly wondered why she was here at a house show, but stayed focused on his upcoming match. She jogged up the stairs in her heels, and he really begin to wonder way she was going upstairs. Only people up there was…..him. No way.

Seeing her destination, she nodded towards Dean Ambrose as he was leaving. Roman was on a crate sitting and waiting for her. He looked up, and grinned at the woman jogging towards him.

"There she is. We celebrating later?"

Nodding, she answered, "Best part of my day, aside from my crew".

Kissing him, he groaned at her aggressiveness. It was something he could definitely get used to.

"I didn't think you would come out tonight".

"Why?"

"Well, you know".

"Oh well, I'm here with you, and making moves".

"That's right. Let's go and then out to dinner to celebrate".


End file.
